Television receivers having plural video inputs are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,900 of Sendelweck entitled TELEVISION RECEIVER WITH AUXILIARY INPUT CONNECTOR FOR VIDEO SIGNALS OF A SEPARATED Y-C FORMAT which issued Jun. 16, 1991. The Sendelweck receiver includes inputs for a conventional RF video source (antenna), two inputs for auxiliary baseband composite video sources and a fourth input for video signals of a separated Y-C format commonly called "SVHS".
Receivers having multiple inputs generally provide some form of chrominance signal sideband equalization to account for the differences in chroma sidebands between tuner provided chroma signals and auxiliary or SVHS provided chroma signals. Specifically, for RF sources the chroma upper sideband is attenuated more than the lower sideband due to the IF filter response whereas for auxiliary signal sources the chrominance signal sidebands are generally of equal (symmetrical) amplitude. This may be corrected, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,341 of Sendelweck et al. entitled COLOR TELEVISION APPARATUS WITH PICTURE-IN-PICTURE PROCESSING AND WITH VARIABLE CHROMINANCE SIGNAL FILTERING which issued Apr. 21, 1992. The variable filtering there described subjects the main picture being displayed to asymmetrical chroma filtering where the source is the television signal tuner and subjects the main picture being displayed to symmetrical filtering where the source is an auxiliary video input signal.